Never Alone
by LaughingAngelsGibberish
Summary: Ryu was alone, execpt for the cynical demon she hosts, then she meets a odd bunch ninjas... can they help her? NarutoxOC in later chapters...Better than it sounds I swear! -LAG;p
1. Intro

Naruto Love.!.!

**OC** **Name**- Ryu Higeki… Age: starts at 11… Looks: Golden eyes, slim and short (making her look younger) with vividly red hair. Normally where a red slip on dress that she can wear around her neck in animal form (picture a little dog whose strange owner put a bandana around its neck… -_- though I've done that too…)

**Attitude:** She is kind, but is unsure of how to relate with people socially. She had been treated like a monster; so she acted like she thought a monster should: hiding in the shadows. When acknowledged by strangers she's normally timid, and withdrawn. She has a somewhat-shy and formal demeanor. If she gets to know someone she is nice, fun, and a bit hyper. She's claustrophobic, and _petrified _of cages; she will freak-out if someone tries to contain her in anyway. She can be easily annoyed_ though not in the typical way: she gets annoyed when she doesn't understand things; a good way to phrase it is she is very innocent. She tries not to be irritable with her friends, but doesn't really know how to deal with people who care for her. She's very protective of certain people and places. She doesn't care if people try to hurt her… but if anyone messes with something she cares about, they're as good as dead. When protecting something she loses all shyness, and her temper takes over.

**Power:** She is a jinjuriki _host of a demon_ but she's on much better terms with hers. His Chakra is red, like other demons, but Ryus chakra is golden. She doesn't have a 'seal' like Naruto's, but they're bound to each other, though on rare occasion the demon can leave her body in a manifestation of chakra. Their two chakras blend. She can manipulate the density of objects and is partially connected to the elements, especially fire. She can use the elements to fight, along with the typical weapons. The demon can heal flesh wounds and poison but can't stop her from getting sick normally. When she chooses she can take the form of a red fox or bird. When she is alone she stays human, but while around others she generally stays in animal form. Most think she is an ordinary creature, but a few rare people can tell she isn't normal.

**Story:** She was from a village called the Dragons Keep. Since it was established there was a prophecy that when the child of the crimson and gold dragon was born of a noble family they all must leave the valley by its 7th birthday. Unfortunately that child was Ryu. The old monks knew from the instant she was born. Everyone thought she was a monster; but were afraid to try and kill her, thinking the dragon would come out. She was also not to be told why until her 7th birthday. Her mother hates her, but not without reason: she shamed her family by just being _born_ the dragons keeper; bringing a ancient demon (the dragon) back to the world; her father committed suicide close after she was born, her mother blamed Ryu. Instead of leaving they just despised and ostracized Ryu. On the morning of her 7th birthday there was an earthquake. Her mother burst into her room with a knife; telling Ryu exactly what she is. (Well, they called it a room. It was really a cell-like-place that Ryu could rarely leave. She was terrified of that room where she was imprisoned. Actually that's why she became scared of anything resembling a cage.) As Ryu began to understand the horrifying truth her mother tried to kill her. But right before her mother stabbed Ryu, gold and red chakra sprung out as a shield, and killed her. A furious, hissing voice told Ryu to leave. She did as she was told and ran. As she did more rocks fell, destroying the village, and killing almost everyone. Ryu was horrified, and she tried to kill herself; but Higeki (the dragon demon) wouldn't let her. Ryu didn't stop till she wound up on a far away island: the Village Hidden in the Mist. She took refuge in a small forest nearby the coast. She saw the crime and corruption and, looking for a purpose, took it upon herself to protect the forest. And from that time have protected anyone who enters there, with only Higeki as a companion. Then, now at 11 years old… START…


	2. Chapter 2

Not much had changed since the girl started 'protecting' the forest: She hid from plain sight, protecting those who need it. The village its self was in worse shape; and her only company was Higeki. People thought the forest was protected by either a guardian-spirit or a demon. She knew, with grim humor, that the later was right.

Ryu- "Higeki... is the village going to get better or worse?" she asked the dragon quietly, his hissy voice echoed through her skull, like always.

Higeki - "I'm not sure child... it could go either way." Over the years she had found Higeki to be a good companion. Of course he was still a demon, and acted as such, but as the two are bound to each other he had developed a certain fondness of his 'little one'. She also cares for him, but not in any familial interpretation of the word... more in-between of how one would respect an elder and a temperamental animal... but they care for each other none the less.

Ryu frowned sadly as she mused over the state of the village. Though she knew she would do nothing. Ryu and Higeki had decided long ago that they wouldn't interfere beyond 'their' forest. She had only almost done it twice: once when a few bullies were picking on a little kid and his dog: They had thrown the puppy into the water and dared the kid to go save him. That pissed her off. The kid was terrified, but jumped in anyway. Ryu calmed the water a bit and the dog swam to shore, but the kid was drowning. She was still undecided on what to do next when a man came and saved him. The second was when a huge hurricane had materialized, but Ryu was ill and couldn't help without worsening her condition; so naturally Higeki didn't let her. But the same man had saved the town by risking his life, and helping close the dam's gate. Several years later the tyrant had executed this hero as an example to make the people fear him. _Sickening_. For a time after there had been no opposition. Then an old man had started to build a bridge, which would help the island, and undermine the dictator's power. He had gone to another village for something and was supposedly coming back soon with ninja guards. Though Higeki didn't think they'd last long due the village's low-budget, and the enemy they'd be facing.

__Later on...__

Ryu and Higeki heard people coming through one of the trails, and changed into a bird to see what was happening. She looked through one of the trees and saw the bridge builder, a white haired ninja, and three kids about her age all wearing Hitai-ate's... Higeki noticed and pointed out assassin behind them. Suddenly the smallest one, a blonde-boy, threw a shuriken into a bush. Yelling,

"OVER THERE!!" This surprised everyone, but when nothing happened there was a long awkward pause.

**Hi all! Thanks to anyone reading! PLEASE R&R! I've never gotten one before! *gives all wonderful readers puppy-dog eyes* I'd like to hear anyones opinions: to long; to short; anything helps! -LAG ;p**


End file.
